Captivated
by Melissa Black13
Summary: Part 1 of the Romy Chronicles. Rogue is taken by surprise by Magneto's card throwing Acolyte. Takes place during Day of Reckoning, Part 2.


Hey ya'll! Melissa here, bringing you Part 1 of what I like to call the Romy Chronicles. Catchy name, isn't it? Anyway, the Romy Chronicles will center on the relationship of the X-Mansion's resident Goth and our favorite Cajun, Remy Lebeau. Most Parts will be one-shots but some of them will be short little fics maybe 4 or 5 chapters long. I'm not sure how many I'll be doing but at the moment I've got about 10 Parts planned. The beginning ones will be centered in the Evo timeline and the rest will be set after Season 4. If anyone has anything they want to see in my one-shots, don't hesitate to PM me or leave the idea in a review. I'll be sure to credit you!

Unfortunately, these first couple of vignettes won't exactly be up to par because I don't have any of the Evo DVDs and I can't seem to be able to download any of the episodes I want. So I'm going to be relying on you guys to help me out a bit if you can. XD

**Disclaimer:** The characters and plotlines of X-Men Evolution unfortunately don't belong to moi. Also, this idea of chronicling certain events in a character life doesn't belong to me either. Full credit goes to Deandra who write awesome Lord of the Rings stories. I got this idea from her and I suggest you go read her stuff.

Anyway, on with the story! It's a bit short but hopefully it'll spark some interest in people. Hope ya'll like it!

The Romy Chronicles

Part 1: Captivated

Rogue knew it was a bad idea to be alone at a time like this. Scott had always preached that you were at a disadvantage when you didn't have your teammates with you. But Scott wasn't here right nowand one of Magneto's Acolytes was unaccounted for. The rest of the X-Men seemed too busy to notice, so Rogue had taken it upon herself to find and take care of their missing foe. It wasn't that hard anyway. All she had to do was follow the explosion sounds.

She crept softly though the maze of crate, hoping her booted feet wouldn't alert the Acolyte of her presence. The explosions were getting louder as she walked along the side of a large crate. Rogue slowed her footsteps and edged closer to the structure to keep herself out of sight. Realizing she would probably have to use her powers, Rogue slid of one of her brown gloves and inched closer to the edge of the structure. She could sense someone's presence on the other side of the crate and paused for a moment to mentally prepare herself. Steeling herself against the onslaught of images that would surely come from the use of her powers, she turned the corner sharply and gasped as she came face to face with the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on.

He stood barely two inches away from her and didn't look the least surprised to see her. In fact he looked rather amused. If Rogue hadn't been paying more attention to the fact that his hair really brought out the color of his eyes, she might have wanted to smack that cocky little smirk of his right off. But she wasn't. She did notice how his head cocked to the side, studying her a bit. As he took out a cad she briefly remembered that this was in fact her enemy and his weapon of choice seemed to be cards. It was only a fleeting remembrance though, and Rogue soon found herself more preoccupied with staring at the card her was offering her. The King of Hearts. She studied it with interest for a second before looking back up into his deep brown eyes. There was something not quite right about them but Rogue suddenly could ponder this no longer as her mind went blank as the Acolyte leaned closer to her.

No one had ever ventured this close to her. _Does he know 'bout mah powers?_ If so, he didn't look afraid of her like most people did. Her eyes were locked on to his and Rogue felt drawn to him. A crackling sound filled the air and the card felt warm in her hand but she didn't look away. This stranger had her hypnotized and in the deep recesses of her consciousness she wondered if this was part of his powers or if something else was drawing her towards him.

As she thought about this, Rogue became vaguely aware that he was stepping back fro her. She still held his intense gaze as he gave her a slight grin and a two fingered salute before bowing mock-gallantly and starting away from her at a run. Her eyes followed him as he went, and then turned their attention back to his parting gift. She started at the rightly glowing card in a dazed state before her eyes widened in understanding. With a barely restrained cry she tossed the card away from her. The card exploded causing her to be knocked to the ground.

Rogue groaned loudly, annoyed that she had allowed herself to become so distracted and vulnerable by a pretty face. _That arrogant lil' jerk! He almost blew mah hand off_, she thought angrily to herself, getting up from the ground and dusting herself off. Shaking her head to try and get her focus back she started making her way back to where the main battle was still going on. _This tahme if Ah run into him again Ah won't be so nice_, Rogue affirmed to herself, leaving her glove off.

* * *

Yeah so super short but they'll get longer I promise. I really need someone's help though. It's kind of asking a lot but I need all of what happened during Cajun Spice. I have short clips from it but I don't remember seeing the whole thing and I want my story to be accurate. So I need actions and quotes for me to get a good idea of what to right. If someone wouldn't mind doing this for me or directing me to somewhere I can find it, I would love you forever and ever! Lol. 

Oh and please review! XD

P.S. Am I the only one that thinks Gambit looks better with brown eyes? ducks weapons and vegetables thrown her way


End file.
